This invention relates to a user-installable device for allowing current flow through two connected electrical cables to be selectively interrupted by the cable user. The invention can be used, e.g. by the owner of a cable television set for the purpose of preventing unauthorized use of the television set. In one contemplated usage of the invention, a parent is enabled to prevent a child from viewing the television set during certain hours of the day or night, at the parent""s discretion. The invention can also be used for selectively interrupting electrical power flow through a computer cable or a standard cable extending from a power source to an electrical appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,763, issued to S. Herweck et al, discloses an access control system for a television receiver, wherein a switch in the power supply system is operated remotely by means of a wireless transmitter and wireless receiver. The present invention relates to a mechanism for selectively interrupting current flow through a cable system, wherein a control switch is operated between a circuit-closed condition and a circuit-open condition by means of a key-activated lock. The switch is operatively positioned within a housing that includes a receptacle and a removable cover; the lock has a latch means that prevents the cover from being removed when the switch is in the circuit-open position. This feature prevents an unauthorized person from opening the cover or otherwise tampering with the switch.
Specific features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.